A tubing inserted through the nasal passage of a medical patient may be provided to introduce fluids into the gastrointestinal tract of the patient. A securing system is required to support and maintain placement of the tubing once it is inserted through the nasal passage and appropriately positioned to achieve the desired treatment. Treatments administered to the patient by the nasal tube method can require that the tubing remain in place for extended periods of time. Hence, it is particularly important to provide a means of securing nasal tubing in a particular position for extended periods while providing maximum comfort for the patient.
Typically, the nasal tube securing system may use tape or may include a cord that passes around the patient's posterior nasal septum. The ends of the cord extend from the nostrils of the patient and may be secured to the nasal tube by an anchoring clip member. The anchoring clip member is positioned just below the nose of the patient and may become a source of irritation to the patient due to contact and/or movement between the clip member and the portion of patient's face adjacent to the clip member.